Web Creature
"I`ve gotta get proof that this thing exists." -Mouse :"Trust me, It Exists!" -Dot Matrix Web Creatures are animals that thrive in the Web. They do not come in humanoid form, most have several tentacles and large mouths, none have appendages such as arms or legs. Web Creatures are normally shades of black or grey in color. There are several different types of Web Creatures, but all make distinctive moaning noises and often roar. Web Creatures hatch from eggs and are capable of flight from birth. They are very unpredictable and work purely on instinct. This makes them especially dangerous as these creatures only care for their own survival. They are very unstable when in the Net, having to drain energy from native Sprites or Binomes to survive in the foreign environment. Once hatched from an egg they are parasitic and very dangerous to people from the Net as they'll steal energy and code from them. In adult-form, they flock in numbers and can grow to gargantuan sizes. When in their native environment of the Web, these particular creatures move in herds, sometimes called pods. If provoked or presented with a source of food the creatures in a pod can become violent. The larger, older creatures will protect the younger ones if they are attacked by an outsider. The Web Riders herd the Web Creatures for their own purposes. To them, all Web Creatures are simply beasts of burden and neither side is hostile to the other, because of this they have a mutual relationship. The Web Riders strongly dislike those who capture or hurt Web Creatures. (Web Riders on the Storm) Since the Web dimension is a rather dark environment Web Creatures are very sensitive to strong light. They will go into a catatonic state when exposed to strong light. Web Creatures are sometimes known to abduct those living in the Net. For what exact reason they do this remains a mystery. At some point, a solitary Web Creature somehow arrived in Mainframe and abducted Fax Modem's sister. It is unknown what happened to the young Binome or the creature. (Trust No One) By nature, young Web Creatures prey on Viruses, attaching to them like a parasite. The virus will turn black, grow a long tongue, and behave on predatory instincts. If a creature is stranded in a system in the Net, their first priority is to infect any nearby virus. This is done to gain a temporary energy boost in order to remain stable in the Net. Possibly they pray on viruses because viruses are often the greatest source of energy in a system other than a System Core. This can go as far as to drive the infected virus to merge with related viruses, possibly to increase the viruses energy output. (Gigabyte) When Megabyte tried to escape Mainframe through a portal to the Super Computer, Mouse had cunningly changed its address to the Web. He was already too close and was captured by the Web Creatures which pulled him in. (Showdown) The only identified Web Creature was a Class-M. These are born very small, about 13 inches across when stretched out. When fully grown they are about the size of a truck. Their head and yellow eyes develop, with a vicious jaw becoming more prominent. Class-M Web Creatures also have the ability to turn Tears into portals. If they are in the Net and find a Tear they will immediately turn it into a portal to the Web. When Mike the TV accidentally shattered Hexadecimal's Looking Glass a baby Class-M creature arrived. It forcibly infected Hexadecimal and took complete control over her. Before she could harm Mainframe, millions of Nulls from Lost Angles completely covered the super virus. Her attempts to break free formed a Nullzilla monster. Once they drained Hex of enough energy, the Creature fled and soon sought out Megabyte. (Nullzilla) Once joined with Megabyte, the Web Creature forced him to merge with Hex thereby upgrading the viruses into a more powerful form, Gigabyte. Thankfully Bob isolated Gigabyte in a tear and Glitch split the viruses apart, thus the Web Creature was separated in the depths of Level 31. (Gigabyte) In order to survive, it began abducting the citizens of Mainframe. After capturing them it cocooned them to feed off their energy. Mouse arrived to free the Mainframers. Dot described this experience as "horrible". Via her communicator Mouse gave the Guardians visual confirmation a Class-M was in Mainframe. They acted fast and armed the denotation device. Bob was able to get the explosive a safe distance away from the city. However the explosion created a huge tear above the System and the Web Creature escaped into it. The newly-created Portal loomed high above as Mainframe prepared for war. (Trust No One) If a stable portal to the Net opens in the Web, the creatures there will automatically attack the system on the other side and try to overtake it, turning it into part of the Web. Obviously this is impossible and the entire system would be destroyed. An example of this is the Edge of Beyond, all that remains of the system is a massive Tear. There are thousands of dead Web Creatures around the Tear, proof of what the Web can do to the Net. Web Creatures come in several other forms. In an attack, the first wave is Web Probes, smaller pink colored creatures with several tentacles and capable of very fast flight, able to out-maneuver a CPU fighter car. Their sole purpose is to observe and study a System's defense response. If a system should attack anyone of them the rest will flee back to the portal and summon the attack force. Although having limited attack strength they can infect any vehicle they touch. Web Probes can merge in a 'piggyback function' which provides a tremendous speed boost to escape back to the Web. Once the Web Probes task is complete, the 'attack drones' or Web Spores are summoned. These are larger creatures and much more dangerous. They are black with yellow eyes and large spikes. Their huge numbers can easily overwhelm systems. When attacking Mainframe they soon identified the Hardware as a threat to their invasion and began attacking it. The combined CPU fleet and ABC attack force managed to hold off the Web Creatures just long enough for the Hardware to be activated and close the portal. (Web World Wars) As they can create portals to the Web, Web Creatures pose a serious threat to the safety of the Net. Web Creatures at some point had gone out of control in invading systems. The Guardian Council has protocols strictly prohibiting any System to harbor or contain a stranded Creature. If any small system is discovered with a Web Creature they must completely destroy it to ensure the "greater-good" and prevent a full-Net invasion. (Trust No One) Category:Animals Category:Format Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains